


Tingle at the back of my neck

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Gen, POV Outsider, looking at the pack from the outside, not knowing what's going on in Beacon Hills, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to love Beacon Hills.  I want to feel like this is my home and like I can always count on it to welcome me with proverbial open arms when I get knocked down.  </p>
<p>But I’m afraid this town will be the very thing that makes me fall, tramples me and finishes off with a kick to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingle at the back of my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at gameofcards on LJ, "from the outside". I chose an anonymous Beacon Hills character who go to school with the pack.

Here’s the thing. 

Most kids my age think where they grew up is the most boring place ever and can’t wait to get out of it, to go somewhere else and meet new people and discover something exciting and refreshing.

I think everyone in Beacon Hills wants that for themselves, but not because it’s boring here. Not because we’ve seen it all and can’t wait to experience something new.

No, it’s because we want to make sure we live to see the next year of our lives.

See, no one talks about it. No one wants to say out loud what we’re all thinking. Because that would make it real and even more terrifying.

I don’t know when it started. I want to say I always felt like there was something _off_ about this place. I don’t know if it’s just my paranoia or that tingle at the back of my skull. Now, though. Now it’s different. Maybe because I’m older and feeling like getting out is so close. Within my grasp and I can leave for college and hopefully never come back.

I want to love Beacon Hills. I want to feel like this is my home and like I can always count on it to welcome me with proverbial open arms when I get knocked down. 

But I’m afraid this town will be the very thing that makes me fall, tramples me and finishes off with a kick to the head.

I’ve heard things, second hand and overheard directly. There’s this group of kids at school who always seem to be in the right place at the right time. Or, depending on how you look at it, at the worst place at the even worse time.

I remember Scott and Stiles from elementary school. I’m not popular, by any means, but Scott and Stiles were even lower on the social scale than I was. But they had each other and it worked for them. They didn’t care.

But then something happened and Lydia Martin started paying attention to them. Right around the time when the new girl, Allison, started. Makes sense since Scott and Allison started dating and he made first line of lacrosse. Stiles didn’t but it didn’t seem to hold any of them back from each other.

But then awful things started happening. Animal attacks and people going missing. Death. Lots and lots of death. 

Seemed like a weird run of bad luck for the town and everyone was really shaken up. But it wasn’t happening to any of us directly and the authorities were handling it. 

But the tingle at the back of my skull keeps getting worse. 

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night thinking I hear screaming or howling. When I walk through school sometimes I think I see spots of blood, that I can smell it. But that’s crazy.

I think I’m going crazy.

I’ve sat close enough to Stiles and Scott and Lydia in class before to overhear them talking and I can never quite understand what they’re saying. It’s like they’re speaking in riddles only they know the solution to. 

I miss Allison, to be honest. She was only here for a short time but she was always really nice to me. I remember overhearing her tell Lydia that her parents moved a lot because of her dad’s work so I guess that’s where she went. Wonder where she is now. 

Part of me thought that Derek Hale had something to do with the weirdness because he showed up back in town around the same time I felt like something was up. But he’s gone now, from what I hear, and things are the same. Worse, even.

There have been so many kids in that group, Scott and Stiles’, that have come and gone. Erica and Boyd went missing and have never been found. I don’t know if anyone’s even looking for them anymore. Maybe they felt what I feel and they’re somewhere safe and together and happy. 

I can only hope for the same.

Isaac Lahey left town, I guess. He went through hell here, losing his brother and his father (although, no big loss from what I hear) and when Allison left town I guess he didn’t have anything left for him here. I don’t know where he went. Maybe he’s with Erica and Boyd. 

Maybe hope is stupid.

I just need to get through these last months of school. The rest of senior year is all I need and then I can go. Leave and maybe never have to come back.

I keep staring ahead, looking through everything in front of me to the target. 

But the tingle at the back of my neck is getting worse and it’s starting to creep down my spine. At night when I’m trying to sleep, at school when I’m trying to pay attention, at dinner with my parents. It feels like it’s radiating through me and threatening to overtake the parts of me that stay calm and sane and logical.

I have a lot more fear than hope now. 

Fear of the unknown. 

Fear of the dark.

Fear of death.

I keep looking ahead because I think if I look back it’ll get me.


End file.
